


Sombras Blancas

by NerudaSwing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Disability, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal conoce a Will mientras está con Alana. Hannibal se emociona al ver que su cordero no contesta a su llamado. Final sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, tengan todos un buen día, este es mi segundo fanfic y lo traduciré en inglés luego. Escribo según los kudos o comentarios, ya que de ahí sé si mi historia vale la pena, ojalá se entretengan. He creado unos cuantos personajes, si ven o no ven la serie, se darán cuenta o la historia continuará su curso. La historia se ambienta en Alemania, y no todos los personajes juegan el mismo rol que en la serie. Respondo comentarios y dudas que tengan al respecto =D, No tengo quien me corrija los errores así que ojalá no tenga muchos. Hasta luego!

"Mierda" Estaba sorprendido Jack al verlo. Al ver tal cuerpo. Marcus Reefer, ingeniero de 35 años.  
"¡Por qué lo habrá matado, Hannibal?" Estaba consternado al recordar el cadáver en mi oficina. Jack será mi jefe, pero cree que siempre tengo las respuestas.  
Hoy por casualidad, sí.  
"No sé, Jack, de repente era una mala persona, éste Marcus". Abre desmesuradamente los párpados.  
"¿Cómo así? Es decir, ahora los asesinos se rigen por modales? ¿Por ética?" 

"¿Y cuándo pararon de hacerlo?"

Volví a ganar aquella vez. Tanto con el asesinato y esa discusión con mi jefe.

Jack es un buen hombre, de verdad. Desde que trabajo en el departamento de psicología y psiquiatría en la policía, Jack no me ha replicado ni caído mal. Sólo se limita a hacer u trabajo. Siempre lo he visto seguro y preocupado por la salud de los demás. Es galante con las mujeres y usa su estatura y carisma para lograrlo.

No merece morir temprano. No como Marcus. Ése inculto.  
"¿Qué hora es? y disculpe" pregunto suavemente extraño rechoncho y con afro al lado mío.  
"¿Qué te importa? Igual todos vamos a morir"

Así es.

Por eso es que ahora tu cuerpo está como está. Desnudo, manchado de sangre guindando de una rama del árbol más adentrado en el frío bosque.  
Sin un intestino delgado.  
Sin un corazón latiendo.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los sentimientos se encuentran en la cabeza de Will, Will pone música por toda la habitación, saliendo de sus manos.

"Aprendes rápido, Will" Me dice el profesor de música. Sonrío y sigo tocando el piano. El piano me recuerda a mi abuela. Mi abuela me enseñó a tocarlo con paciencia. Me enseñó a tocar muchas sinfonías y a idolatrar a Wagner.  
Llevo 5 años aquí. Perfeccionando mis técnicas, por muchas razones, para distraerme, para convertirme en parte de una sinfónica y para recordar a mi abuela. Mi profesor se llama Salvador, nació en Bélice, pero se mudó a Alemania por razones económicas y lo conocí gracias a Alana. 

¿Y quién es Alana? Mi mejor amiga, pero sobre todo, mi novia. Ella es flautista y es muy dulce conmigo. Siempre atenta a cada detalle, de cabellos negros y levemente ondulados, con ojos oscuros y de una piel blanca y sonrosada. Le encantan los pájaros.  
Alana es muy talentosa y fue la primera persona que conocí al llegar a esta escuela. Fue comprensiva y vivaz. Eso me encanta de ella, no me aburre.  
"Will, este es Salvador, él será tu profesor" me señala al rubio con ojos marrones oscuros.  
"Mucho gusto, Will" Sonríe y me alza la mano.

Podría decir que son mis únicos amigos, pues lo son.

Salvador me confió el salón de piano "Úsalo cuando quieras" me aseguró.  
Y ahí le confieso todo a mi piano. A mi difunta y linda abuela. Soy feliz.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal se aburre y sale a buscar nuevas emociones.

La vida lleva así muchos años. Nadie consigue saber quién es el Destripador. El Destripador de Chesapeake. Siempre hay imitadores. Muy malos imitadores. No duran libres después de los crímenes, es en serio, los encuentran a los días. Asustados y confundidos sin saber a dónde huir.

Por eso es que no comparto mis secretos. Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos, ¿no es así?

Me va bien. Vivo en la capital desde hace 20 años. Solo. Gracias a los nazis.  
Pero Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, así que me da paz de este modo, dándome permiso para limpiar la tierra.

La gente es divina. Y me encuentro a gusto con las entrañas de la divinidad.  
"¿Dr. Lecter?" se escucha la voz de Jack a través de la puerta de madera de mi oficina.  
"Pasa, Jack" Sus pasos son fuertes y macizos hasta llegar a mi vasto escritorio.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Jack?"

"Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de este bastardo. Algún día lo atraparemos, pero ya, quiero descansar" Dice abatido y sentándose en la silla frente mío.  
"Deberías tomarte un descanso, ¿no crees?"  
"No ¿y dejarlo libre? Nunca"  
"Pues, si no lo haces te va a destripar, comenzando por tu sanidad"  
"Es cierto, pero ¿y tú? no quieres un descanso?"  
"No, Jack, gracias"  
"No, ni una palabra más, te daré una semana libre, tal vez si tú te liberas un poco, vengas con más ideas de quién es el Destripador"  
Sé que pelear con Jack no tiene sentido, así que fui terminando de aceptar su propuesta.

Espero hasta las 7 de la noche para salir de mi oficina, y ya en la calle, pienso sobre todo, sobre qué haré para la cena, qué nueva mentira inventaré, cómo mataré fuera de mi oficio como psiquiatra sin saber cómo o qué dicen adentro de la policía.

Decisiones.  
Decisiones.

Cruzo la calle agarrando bien mi maletín negro y trato de no chocar con nadie. Estoy fastidiado ¿Cuánto no daría por Chopin, Verdi, Mozart, Vivaldi o Nine Inch Nails? Dios.

Y Dios me escuchó.  
En la calle, bajando una vidriera, mostraba a un joven tocar piano. Estaba solo. Pero sumamente tranquilo. Se veía su perfil, sus ojos claros, sweater gris y jean negro acompañados con zapatos negros. No puedo olerlo, pero la puerta entreabierta me deja escuchar la obra de Wagner. La más chistosa y hermosa "La cabalgata de las valkirias". Tan joven y tan talentoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal?


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por que? porque si. =D. Recuerden que cambié varios elementos en la biografía en los personajes.

Mi vida está regida por música desde que recuerdo. Primero, mi abuela Helen en Estados Unidos; iría a su casa todas las vacaciones con mi mamá, me sentiría solo y ella me enseñaría a acompañar la soledad con el piano, y así, la soledad bailaría con nosotros en la sala. Mi abuelo me contaría sus historias de guerra y relatándome cómo mi abuela o "la pequeña Helen", como el la llamaba, aprendió a tocar el piano de cola. Y, por supuesto, mi mamá, Carol, tremenda cocinera y muy cariñosa, aún sin tener marido en quien confiar, pues, la dejaría al momento de enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada.   
Eso sí, no tengo hermanos, pero sí dos gatos: Clara y Christian.

Cómo odiaba a los infelices (los gatos), siempre me había identificado con los perros, pero mi mamá era la que mandaba.

Así sería mi infancia, viajando de Berlín hasta Minnesota. De nuestra casa hasta donde Cirio y Helen. Así serían mis tardes a solas, plasmar esto en el piano de Salvador.  
Siempre le seré muy agradecido a Salvador.  
"¿Quieres un lugar para relajarte? Usa el estudio cuando quieras, Will"  
Confiar en un desconocido. Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace años, pero su confianza en mí, me asombra a veces.

Toco Wagner, entonces.  
Para sentirme pleno.

El salón de piano externo, de piso de madera y paredes blancas. Da la cara hacia la calle a través de la cuarta pared de vidrio, tiene también una puerta para el que quiera curiosear. Hablando de eso, ¿Acaso no dejé la puerta entreabierta para irme de una vez a mi casa?  
Volteo y veo a un hombre parado, es alto, de unos 30 y cuantos años, con un sobretodo marrón claro y corto, pero no logro ver sus zapatos. Sólo su maletín.

Está ahí.

Mirándome con sus ojos oscuros, con su cara expectante y con pómulos sobresalientes.  
No sonríe.  
Sólo me mira.  
Ya había parado de tocar con las valkirias, pero mis dedos se congelan en las teclas.

Cristo, ¿Qué le pasa?

Nos miramos durante un buen rato, me paro de mi silla, pero él se va.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal visita a una vieja amiga y se revela una relación entre 2 personajes principales importante. Disfruten!

"¿Cuándo le agarraste el gusto?" Me preguntó delicadamente mi psicóloga.  
"Cuando me dí cuenta de que ayudaba al hacerlo" Le respondí mirando al piso de cerámica.  
"¿A quién, Hannibal?" Seguía pero con más seriedad.  
"A---" Pero el ácido tono del celular de mi amiga interrumpe vorazmente  
"Lo siento, Hannibal, pero temo que tengo que atender" Dice muy apenada y preocupada.  
"No te molestes, de verdad, no es tu culpa, tómate un tiempo para tí" De verdad, lo necesita.  
"Gracias y permiso"

Mientras camino hacia mi trabajo, pienso sobre eso, ¿Cuándo le agarré el gusto a comer carne humana?  
Sé por qué comencé.  
Fueron ellos.

Los ineptos y orates que me dieron de comer a... ella.  
A mi hermana.  
Ella no tenía ni la noción de lo que embarca la culpa.

Pero ellos ya murieron. Debido a su ignorancia. Debido a una maldad mayor.

Llego al lobby del edificio, saludo al portero, a la recepcionista, a mi vecina, a mi vecino, a su hija, a su perro, a...  
Todos.

Hay que tener modales con la comida, ¿no?

Cuando ya he usado al ascensor, pienso en qué enfocaré mi tiempo ahora. ¿Cómo planearé el siguiente caso? ¿Qué libro empezaré? ¿Qué debería dibujar? ¿Qué---?  
"Disculpe" me dice una joven. Ya la conozco, pero bueno, tengo que reaccionar, darle paso al ascensor a mi vecina. "No te preocupes" le sonrío. "Es que parecía ocupado, Sr. Lecter" dice algo preocupada.

"No era nada importante, que tengas buenas noches, Alana"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal azotará las calles, yo lo sé xD


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana y Salvador son amigos. Will es amigo de su piano, y Will acepta esta realidad, sin saber que lo está matando.

"Will, ¿Y no llamaste? ¿No te alarmaste al verlo?" Dice alterada.  
Le niego con la cabeza y sigo tocando el piano. ¿Para qué hacerlo?   
Seguro era algún curioso.

"Le diré a Salvador" Hace ademán de levantarse pero agarro su brazo y su falda roja se retuerce en el viento mientras que sus zapatos de tacón negros se voltean, elevo la mirada, la veo. Su cintillo blanco de plástico brilla.  
"Él tiene que saberlo, Will. Ése hombre te pudo haber hecho daño. Y aunque no lo haya visto, su actitud, y por la forma en que lo describiste, parece ser sospechoso. ¿Planeas aún así, quedarte esta noche?" Dice sorprendida al principio debido a mi jalón, pero luego se serena.

Asiento. Le doy la espalda y toco de nuevo "La dona e mobile".

Amaré mucho a Alana, pero se preocupa demasiado, es decir, ese hombre no me iba a lastimar, solo iba de curioso; y si Salvador se interesara, tal vez, no me prestaría el estudio o no me dejaría solo.  
Yo me sé defender. La vida me ha quitado muchos derechos, pero mi orgullo no.

Alana ya se ha ido con Salvador. Son las 7:30 de la noche según el reloj parlanchín de la esquina. A las 8 me voy, tengo que alimentar a mis 3 perros. ¿Tom le habrá quitado la comida a Thor?¿O Thor le habrá quitado la comida a Sam?  
¿Quién sabe? Son tan sólo perros.

Ya en la mitad de "Kathy´s Waltz" me permito pensar en algo que me tiene intrigado:

¿Alana me estará engañando con Salvador?

O sea, lo digo por lo siguiente:  
Es más alto y apuesto que yo, toca el saxofón y los bongós extraordinariamente, le gusta la misma música que a Alana, y, bueno, siempre se van juntos. Se oye estúpido, lo sé.  
Pero, no sé, ella habla mucho de él.  
Dice que es un hombre muy bueno. Dice que sabe muy buenos chistes.  
Y se ríe siempre antes de continuar,  
Tanto... que para.

Tanto... que para.

A Alana no le importan muchos de mis defectos.  
Soy callado. Soy muy apasionado. Soy ateo.  
Soy muy confiado. Soy miedoso. Soy muy penoso.

¿Y cómo lo sé?

Ella me lo dice.  
Ella me lo dice.  
Me lo recalca.  
Sin tapujos.  
Con una honestidad que me inyecta temblores al oírlo.

No por el hecho de que sean defectos.  
Por el hecho de que la mayoría... No lo son.

Pero ya se hace tarde. Paro de tocar "Las 4 estaciones". Parpadeo un par de veces. Mis manos cierra el piano. Me levanto. Y me doy cuenta de algo. Ya no estoy llorando. Ya Alana no me está torturando. Ya me he acostumbrado.

Pero no al hombre que yace allá afuera parado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALANA!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se conocen =)

¿Por qué paras?  
Es Vivaldi. Pero eso ya lo sabes.  
Aún así, paras. Te levantas. Y no aguantas.  
Me sostienes la mirada.

El blanco del estudio parece acariciarte. Y hace vibrar el marrón de tu cabello.  
¿Por qué hablo de 'ti'?  
No te conozco.

Así que paro de conocerte.

El joven abre y cierra los labios varias veces. No hablando, sino incierto de seguir tratando.  
Él sabe lo mismo que yo.

Nada.

No nos movemos. Contemplando la estática estupidez de ambos.  
El muchacho vuelve a parpadear 2 veces y avanza hacia la puerta con pasos firmes y seguros.

Cómo cambió.  
Abre la puerta de par en par con una fuerza obstinada. Y me mira.  
Es más pequeño de lo que pensé y ésta vez logro muchas cosas:  
Su olor a oxidado llanto.  
Su olor a madera con cítrico de su colonia.  
El sudor apurado de su cuerpo.

Logro ver bien el color de sus ojos. Son---  
Me hace un gesto para que entre. Interrumpiendo lo que pienso.  
Y paso.

No puedo tenerle miedo. No a él. No a un cordero.  
Oigo el cerrar de la puerta. Exterior.  
Todo parece exterior.

El lugar de verdad, en sí, es mágico.  
El blanco parece abrazarme también. Veo un reloj de números arábigos. De números negros, manecilla rojo y fondo blanco.Veo una puerta interior cerrada. De madera.

Él me presiona con su dedo índice firmemente en mi hombro y me hace voltear. Su camisa verde alza una manga y me señala una silla delgada de madera. Y allí me siento. Mi maletín duerme en mi regazo.  
Él me da la espalda, y empieza a tocar.

¿Acaso no teme?¿No ve que soy un extraño?  
Heh, me imagino que estará harto de mis visitas. Cuando "Tangerine" ya va a su final, hablo:

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Y eso retumba en el cuarto.   
Pero las piezas paran sórdidamente. Se voltea rápidamente en el banquillo. Sus ojos azules me miran y niega con la cabeza.

Y podría decir con toda seguridad, que fue la primera vez que un cordero no me habló.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesito saber cómo voy, así que por favor, manifiéstense, háganme saber lo que piensan!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal encuentra en Will un pasatiempo que disfrutan ambos.

Es más peculiar de lo que pensé.  
Su voz es más profunda que la de Salvador o que la de cualquier otro hombre que haya oído. Y pensar que, aún sin conocerlo, lo he invitado a escucharme mejor.  
Ojalá Alana no esté en lo cierto.  
Ojalá.

Cuando me pide mi nombre no sé que hacer. Lo pienso.   
Y paro de tocar el piano. Me volteo a verlo.  
Pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Cómo expresarlo?  
No tengo papel para escribir, y estoy muy seguro de que no habla sordomudo. Así que al decirle "no" con mi cabeza, él sólo asiente.

"Te preguntaré cosas sencillas, en las que podrás asentir y negar. ¿Te parece?" Dice calmado.

¿Pero quién se cree? Asiento, pero, demonios, que coraje. No me atrevo a darle la espalda.  
"Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Hannibal. Sé que estás harto de que, hasta ahora, te haya conocido de manera tan tonta,y es que,  
nunca había visto a un pianista tan joven tocándolo. Si quieres, al final, te preguntaré si me quieres volver a ver, pero empecemos. ¿Estás solo?"  
Niego, no quiero que piense que estoy solo.  
"Esa persona está atrás de la puerta, ¿no?"  
Asiento.  
"Hablaré más bajo entonces, para no molestarla ¿Tocas nada más el piano?"  
Asiento.  
"¿Tocas todos los días?"  
Asiento.  
"¿Estás incómodo?" Todas estas preguntas las hace con una gran calma.  
Asiento. Decido no mentirle.

"Me lo imaginé ¿Ahora tú quieres hacer las preguntas ¿no?" Dice con gracia.  
Asiento fervientemente, así que él abre su maletín y saca unas hojas y un bolígrafo. Se para. Me las entrega.  
"¿Quieres que me siente?" Asiento.  
Cuando apenas se sienta ya he escrito "¿Qué quieres?"  
Cruzando sus piernas: "Conocerte"  
Uso la otra hoja: "¿Por qué?"  
"Porque llamaste mi atención" Dice sencillo. Que raro.  
"¿De qué trabajas?" Pregunta la otra hoja.  
"De psiquiatría en la policía, ¿y tú?"  
Volteo para escribir "Aquí, vendo instrumentos"  
"Debí imaginarlo, pero escucha, dime tu nombre, ya te he dicho el mío"¿Y si ese es un nombre inventado? Pero decido no mentirle.

"Will" le responde el papel.

"Will, sé que me cuestionas por irrumpir así hoy, otra vez, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo iniciar una buena conversación estando tú tan concentrado, lo lamento mucho de verdad" Dice muy serio, pero se ven sus intenciones.  
Le hago un ademán con la mano para que sepa que no importa. Un psiquiatra emocionado por música. Nunca había escuchado algo así. De verdad. Siempre me habían parecido personas tan dedicadas a su trabajo que no tendrían tiempo para---  
"Disculpa, Will, podrías tocar una canción en específico?" Dice casual.  
Asiento.

"¿Has escuchado de Ray Charles?"  
Asiento ¿Quién no?  
"Tal vez te parecerá extraño este favor, pero, ¿Podrías tocar "Hit the road, Jack"?"  
Asiento y sonrío. Esa canción da mucha risa. Buena manera de quebrar la tensión. Le doy la espalda, trato de acomodarme. Escribo y le muestro lo escrito. "Lo siento, pero dame un momento, es que se me olvidó cómo empieza"  
Que pena. Seguro esperaría a un maestro.

"Empieza por donde gustes" Culmina profesional, limpio.

Y al acabar la canción, me volteo a oír sus aplausos. Le gustó mucho. Lo sé. Me sé todos los aplausos.  
"Muy bien, Will" Dice riendo. Asiento sonriendo. Honestamente, creo que si fuera un asesino o lunático, ya tuviera las teclas del piano por la garganta, o no sé, algo por el estilo. Me relajo.  
Juego el papel de su rocola por 4 canciones más. Pero se hace tarde. Thor ya se debió de haber comido a Tom.  
Intercambiamos despedidas, pero yo, mis excusas. Y antes de trancar por completo el apagado estudio, me ofrece:  
"¿Te llevo a tu casa?"Dice atento. Pero le tumbo la buena oferta.

"Bueno, fue un verdadero placer, Will. ¿Quieres que vuelva?" Cumplió su promesa, de verdad me preguntó.  
"Cuando quiera" Le escribo en mi celular.  
"Will, nos encontraremos pronto, entonces. Auf wiedersehen" Dice sonriendo, se voltea y sigue su camino.

Lo que uno encuentra en la calle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS a las personas que dejaron kudos!
> 
> Auf wiedersehen=Adiós o hasta luego en alemán.
> 
> Las canciones que he nombrado hasta ahora en este fanfic son:
> 
> -La cabalgata de las valkirias, de Richard Wagner.  
> -Kathy´s Waltz, de Dave Brubeck.  
> -Las cuatro estaciones, de Antonio Vivaldi.  
> -La donna e mobile, de Luciani Pavarotti.  
> -Tangerine, de Dave Brubeck.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack se preocupa y Alana también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes inventados atacan el fanfic como ninjas, cuidado!

"No, Hannibal, no" Me dijo Jack.  
"Pero si es así, Jack, ella tiene que saberlo" trato de no reírme, pues no sería profesional.  
"Eso le daría un infarto, ella cree que sigo con Francia"  
"Si se lo dices suavemente, tal vez entienda. Tener una enfermedad terminal como el sida, debe ser algo que no se prefiere enfrentar en solitario. Vuelve a los brazos de tu madre, Jack. Ella tiene que saberlo" Digo arreglando unos papeles en mi escritorio.  
Jack guarda silencio por un momento. Él sabe que esto no es una consulta, por lo tanto, se me permite arreglar otros asuntos. Jack sabe que aún así, trataré de aconsejarle bien. Es mi trabajo después de todo.

"Nunca debí hacerlo. Nunca debí acostarme con mi prima Anya" Dice mirando la cerámica del suelo.  
"En algo tienes razón" Digo al fin, mirándole los ojos. De verdad nunca pensé que Jack fuera tan impulsivo como para que le diera sida. Sabía que Jack tenía tiempo sin tocar a Francia, él me había dicho eso en una sesión.  
Pero ahora, más que nada, Dios se luce.  
Se luce en la sorpresa o dolor de los demás.  
Creo que Dios fue el que le dió la manzana a Eva.  
Y creo que Dios se disfraza de luto los domingos.  
Yo creo que Dios fue el que inventó la cruz para que fuera cama de Jesús aquella semana no tan santa.  
Yo creo.  
Yo creo. 

Ya Jack se ha ido. Me dejó cansado. Pobre hombre. Recojo mis cosas para irme. Después de que Jack se fuera, tuve que atender a los pacientes.  
Nada nuevo, trato de creer, pero yo sé.  
Mi cuarta paciente me dejó atónito y halagado a la vez.

Yo me comí a su padre.

No dejo de pensar en eso por las 2 consultas restantes, y lo que queda por la noche.  
Busco a Will, y esta vez está otra persona. Es un hombre tocando saxofón.  
¿Y Will?  
¡¿Y Will?!  
Hoy debería estar aquío.

Pero ya es tarde. El hombre ha abierto la puerta:  
"¿Qué se le ofrece?" Dice con fastidio.  
"¿Y Will?" Pregunto sin pensar. Sueno desesperado.  
"¿Will? Ese niño está lejos ¿Quién eres para conocerlo?"  
"Soy Hannibal, un amigo de Will"  
"Pues debe de estar en su casa, señor" Y sale de la puerta del fondo una mujer.  
Se acerca.  
Está despeinada.  
Es Alana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es nada personal, pero es que ODIO a Alana, el personaje me causa ardor en las pestañas al verla hablar, Dios. 
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por los kudos, me alientan de sobremanera! =3


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se escurre en los dedos de Alana, es un llanto de fellicidad que Hannibal quiere probar.

El parque a las 6 de la tarde. Niños juegan. La grama ríe. Los pájaros duermen. Los pétalos de las flores se besan. La brisa trae el olor a humedad.  
Y a Alana.  
Su cabello oscuro es un pincel que pinta este día, me describe el sol y me deja apreciar su brillo.  
La luz se escabulles en las nubes para alumbrar nuestros pies, para recordarme que esto es real.  
Que ella está aquí, que me sostiene la mano.  
Que me ama.

"Will...Gracias. Gracias por este día, gracias por todo" Sonríe y olvido.  
Olvido lo malo.  
Encuentro a Nirvana.  
Sonrío y beso su cachete. Gracias a ella, este mes ha sido más entretenido.  
Le compro helado. Yo no quiero helado. Yo quiero chocolate, pero no hay.  
Cuando voy a comprarle el helado alguien la llama a su celular. Ella contesta, se aleja más y más y se voltea.  
Debe se su mamá.  
Debe ser su prima.  
Debe ser una amiga.  
No debe ser Salvador.  
Lo sé.  
Lo sé.  
Noto su risa y susurros.  
Cuando vuelvo con el helado, cierra el celular, y me besa repentinamente en la boca. Con una pasión fatua y fuerte.

La llevo a su casa a las 9.  
Llego a mi casa a las 9 y 40. Y cuando me desvisto para irme a bañar, llaman al teléfono de mi casa.  
Era Hannibal.

"Will... Lo vi todo"


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se rinde ante la compañía de Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se sitúa antes del 9, pendientes.

"¿Tienes familia?" Le pregunto la quinta vez que lo veo.  
Me escribe:"Sí, pero vivo en Alemania con mi novia Alana" Alza el papel orgulloso y alegre.  
"Ya va, espera, ¿Alana Laguna?"  
Y ahí es cuando el cabello de Will se agita hacia atrás y adelante con alegría y juventud. Debe quererla mucho.  
"Es que es vecina mía. Siempre anda alegre" Reímos un instante.  
"Toma" Le deslizo la tarjeta de identificación. "Llámame cuando necesites algo" Y sé que el la ve atentamente, pero al ser tan introvertido, no sé si lo hará.  
Will asiente y me mira. "¿Quieres que me vuelva a sentar?" Will siente de nuevo, sonríe y toca Bach.  
Pienso sobre el último asesinato que hice.

Cómo sufrió. Cómo lloró. Su sabor. Y el queso mozzarella al final de cada bocado.  
¿Cuándo se lo diré a Will?  
Ni yo sé.

Will deja de tocar el piano. Voltea. Escribe en un papel: "¿Vas a volver todos los jueves?" Parpadea lento.  
"¿Cuándo quieres que vuelva?¿Cuándo vienes?" Cruzo mi otra pierna.  
Escribe por un minuto. "Vuelve todos los jueves, son los días para mí"  
"¿Seguro?" Inquiero rápido.  
"Me cansé de sufrir solo por ahora" Anuncia el otro papel.  
Sonrío suave y asiento.  
Su sweater verde oscuro termina: "Gracias, Hannibal, de verdad"

Hace 5 meses de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es el apellido de Alana, pero sonaba bien. Esa es mi excusa xD  
> Descuiden, luego verán como Will se las ingenia para llamar a Hannibal.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se lo cuenta a Hannibal.

"Lo sé, Hannibal, lo sé" Le escribo a Hannibal.  
"¿Desde cuándo?" Trato de calmarme.  
"¡Desde siempre! Él es mayor que yo" ¿Cuántas hojas he gastado? Ni con Alana he hablado tanto.  
"Pero William, cálmate. Todavía no sabes a ciencia cierta, seguro Salvador es el único amigo de Alana, ¿No se te ha ocurrido, Will?"  
Respiro profundo, pues sé la respuesta.  
"No, Hannibal. Ella es la persona más amigable que conozco. Ella es más cariñosa con Salvador que conmigo, ni siquiera su hermana" El papel está tan marcado que casi lo rompo.  
"Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?" Dice fresco.  
"Porque ya sé la respuesta" Señalo impaciente.  
"Dios, Will, te estás haciendo mucho mal ¿Quieres seguir hablando del tema?¿O quieres profundizarlo?"  
"Quiero tocar el piano, pero no puedo" Le muestro el brazo enyesado.

"Haha, ya entendí, ya entendí" Mira el techo tomando su café.  
Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del café. Caminamos. La puerta me golpea al salir. Maldita puerta giratoria. Oigo la risa de Hannibal.  
"Ya veo el por qué del yeso. Si sigues así, perderás la otra mano" Recoge los lentes del piso. Gracias.  
Le escribo caminando en la calle por el celular:  
"Recuerda que me atropellaron" Escribo agarrando mis lentes de su mano.  
"¿Quién sería tan miserable como para atropellarte, amigo mío"

No lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien sabe?


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan la paciente que causó impacto en Hannibal?¿Recuerdan cuando Hannibal llamó a Will?

"Tenías razón. Alana te está engañando con Salvador"  
Will.  
"Sé que no puedes contestar, pero por favor, golpea tu teléfono en contra de algo, para saber que escuchar" Digo al teléfono.  
Se escucha un golpe al otro lado de la línea.  
"La vi"  
"Te veo mañana, Will"  
Me voy a comer a Alana.  
No. 

 

"Entonces, doctor, así fue cómo mi papá murió" dice Cecilia abriendo y cerrando los ojos combatiendo el llanto acostada en el gran sillón.  
"¿Qué fue lo que más te impactó?" le pregunto mirando sus piernas cruzadas.  
"El hecho de que faltara una porción de la mejilla derecha, doctor. ¿Por qué destrozar sus órganos internamente, sin ser algo sinóptico; para que se llegara a notar eso, la mejilla?" Dice con los ojos cerrados con el aire.

En serio.  
¿Quién se preguntaría nada más eso? Si hubiera sabido que su hija sería tan constante en las visitas a mi oficina, no lo hubiera matado.  
En serio.  
No importaría lo indecente que hubiera sido Marcus.  
No lo voy a negar, comí como un rey esa noche.

"Me duele, doctor" Dice llorando suave mirando el techo.  
"¿Qué, Cecilia?"

"Me duele la mejilla"


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sueña.

Alana se ríe. Sus mechones tapan su cara. Tiene las manos pintadas de azul. Agarra mi mano. Me guía hacia adelante.  
El ambiente es blanco y vacío, pero la niebla es gris. Se oye su risa pero no veo su cara. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Alana siempre me explica todo. Siente la necesidad de hacerlo. Esta vez no.  
Ella es cercana, y aún así, distante, no quiere decirme. No tengo tiempo para oír lo que pienso. Ella parece feliz.

Cuando llegamos, no puedo creerlo. Soy yo.  
Soy azul. Soy una estatua. Alana la hizo. Se voltea, me ve y susurra a mi oído: "¿Te gusta?"

Ni han pasado 5 segundos cuando ya estoy en el piso. Sus hebras tapando mi frente, sus besos cubriendo mis suspiros, sus manos ponen las más sobre mi cabello. Pasan un par de minutos, y sus besos queman, literalmente, me queman; la empujo, pero ella ríe empujándome de vuelta.  
Alana se vuelve blanca y su melena, roja. Se derrite.  
Pero me sigue besando. Ella es la mecha, yo soy la cera. Me duelen los labios. Me arden.  
Lloro y forcejeo. Alana tiene un agarre de piedra.

Me quema  
Me quema.

Despierto. El yeso me estorba. Miro el reloj. Tom me lame los pies, Thor duerme y Sam orina en la esquina.

Es horrible dormir con un yeso. Voy tarde al trabajo.  
Desde que Hannibal habló conmigo, Alana es mi dolor de cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi capítulo favorito.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal se adentra en la psiquis de Cecilia, tal vez, demasiado.

Ni bien termino de leer cuando pregunto: "¿Lo escribiste cuando murió?"  
Ella responde rápidamente; "Cuando me enteré. Honestamente, no escribo así, Doctor Lecter, pero estaba en un estado diferente. No sé. Le traje mi diario para que me explicara lo que pasa conmigo"  
Parpadeo, estiro mis piernas "Realmente aprecio esta confianza, Cecilia, aunque prefiero, como psiquiatra, hablar con el paciente, este cuaderno me será útil" Sonrío.

"Gracias, Doctor"

Son las 7 cuando he leído las 75 páginas de letras presurosas y sentimientos encontrados. Y leo el final del diario, se lee: " Sé que fuiste tú, Hannibal. Si no quieres que hable con la policía, harás lo que quiera. Me llamas al 555-66-78 cuando leas esto. Adiós"

Río un buen rato. Guardo el diario. Tocan a mi puerta. Doy permiso.

Es Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, examenes!


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALANA DE VERGA!!

Le envío un mensaje a mi mamá para saber cómo está, pero a la media hora el celular sigue igual.  
Prendo a la ducha y me baño. Los perros duermen. Me relajo. Pienso.  
Hablaré con Alana. Con Hannibal. Renunciaré. Compraré un piano barato. Adoptaré a un hijo. No sé.  
Saldré con Hannibal el sábado. Quiere ir a caminar por las plazas. De verdad que bañarse con un yeso resulta trabajoso, demonios ¿Quién habrá sido el que me atropelló? Maldito seas. Cuando me visto, tocan a mi puerta, es Alana.

Alana me abraza sin hablar y Thor ladra, veo al perro y no veo la mano ni la cartera de Alana. Las veo cuando estoy en el suelo. Adolorido, tapo la herida mi abdomen. Alana me apuñaló al separarse del abrazo y llorando me apuñala repetidamente con el cuchillo filoso de carnicería.  
Al no poder gritar, esto es un buen asesinato al parecer.

Cuando no hay una sexta cuchillada ella me dice: "Lo siento, Will" y llora más que nunca. Si sufres tanto, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me amas?.  
Salvador la empuja, se me acerca y me susurra: "Muere, mudo de mierda"

Cuando estoy despierto, toso. Hannibal me abraza y me dice: "La próxima vez que te bañes, no te quedes dormido, ni desmayado en la bañera, por favor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, disculpen la tardanza!


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se darán cuenta de que Will volvió a alucinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alana estuvo ahí?

Hoy me llegan reportes del investigador privado. Hoy sabré quién atropelló a William. Lo contraté el jueves pasado. Sé que no fue un accidente, lo sé. Cuando Jean Claude se ha ido, leo las hojas.  
Fue Salvador.

Quiero decírselo a Will. Quiero ver cómo reaccionará. Desde que conozco a Will hay más emoción en mi vida,mi psicóloga lo ha comprobado. Le cuento que WIll ha tenido sueños terribles y que me siento impotente al no poder ayudarle.

Gracias a Dios que es sábado, hoy no hay pacientes. Pensaré en Cecilia mañana, no creo que vaya a hacer algo grave.

La tarde dulce embriaga las ventanas con su sol ácido mientras friego los cubiertos ensangrentados y me acuerdo de que cité a Will a salir esta tarde. Por cierto, Will está muy delgado, no ha comido, hoy lo llevaré a comer comida italiana, y, ahora que lo pienso, hace días que Will me confesó que a la edad de 29 años, no había probado el vino.

"¿En serio?" le pregunté.  
"En serio, sólo he tomado cerveza. Ah, y champaña 5 veces, eso sí" Me lo escribe en su cuaderno, cuando tomamos el autobús.  
"¿Y el vino?"  
"No, nunca me han ofrecido o lo he probado. Sólo sé que está hecho de uvas" Cuando termino de leer, veo sus ojos bien abiertos.

De todos modos, le debo una cena a Will. La semana pasada, comimos pizza y el pagó.

Y así, cuando toco el timbre de su casa, William no contesta. Toco unas 7 veces, y sé que está adentro, pues hay lucen encendidas. ¿Por qué no contestas?  
Rodeo la casa y veo la ventana que dirige al baño. Will está bajo en la bañera, bajo el agua, con sus brazos sobresaliendo.

¿Cuánto ha tardado? Rompo el vidrio, y lo saco del agua. No respira. No respira, su cuerpo espasmea, abre los ojos azules y escupe agua al son de mis palmadas en su espalda. Estaba desmayado. Sus ojeras son tan negras que parece muerto.

Will se calma, respira profundamente y me abraza. Empapa mis pantalones con su cuerpo, y al terminar de pasar el susto, veo que el cuello de Will se pone rojo. Se dió cuenta de su desnudez y deja de abrazarme.  
Se arrastra hacia atrás, abre la boca varias veces, deseando tener voz, cierra bien sus piernas y trata de cubrirse con la mano no enyesada. Tiembla.

"Will, no tienes nada que yo no tenga,no te asustes. Espera, ¿Dónde guardas las toallas?"  
Con su brazo libre, me señala un clóset atrás mío, agarro una toalla azul y se la paso. Él asiente y se seca con ella. Su cara se ha puesto más roja.

"Me imagino que querrás comer en casa hoy" Le digo calmadamente cuando me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano. Asiente fuertemente y la toma.

En otra ocasión, probará el vino.


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly"   
> Lullaby-The Cure

Thor se murió hoy.  
Lloré con los perros durante un buen rato. Entierro a Thor en el jardín. Cuando pueda, compraré una lápida.

A diferencia de Salvador, Thor murió de un infarto. A Salvador se le encontró hace días descuartizado en la carretera. Alana no me ha buscado más, por ende, he perdido mi trabajo, llevo un mes sin tocar el piano. Tal vez, me meta a profesor de piano. Pero no creo que acepten mudos.

Con todo lo que ha pasado,se me ha quitado la intriga de saber si Alana me había engañado con él. Ya no me importa saber, lo dejo morir. ¿Pero quién descuartizaría a semejante muchacho? ¿Y así? Hablando de eso, creo que el asesino en serie anda suelto.  
Pero, no parece su modus operandi, el destripador de Chesapeake no descuartiza tan sórdidamente, lo sé, lo he visto en la televisión y en el periódico. Se lo conté a Hannibal; una vez que visitó mi casa, y sólo dijo:  
"Estás en lo cierto"  
"Sí, en definitiva, fue un crimen de odio" Asiento cuando le entrego el papel.

Cuando Thor lleva más de una semana muerto, Hannibal me llevó a una orquesta para que sea parte de ella. Al tocar el piano, me contratan. Ahora sí podré comprar la lápida.  
Hannibal sabe que le debo bastante, mas nunca me lo recuerda, sólo le gusta leer mis gracias.

Gracias, Hannibal, por todo.

Él dice que soy su único amigo, y que siempre le hago buena compañía. Y en verdad, él es la mía. Se puso pensativo al enterarse de que no toco el piano. Me dice:  
"¿Y cómo te distraes?"

"Leo, internet, veo televisión..." Le respondo en mi celular.  
"Sabes que puedes ir a mi casa, Will, podemos hablar, ver películas o pasear" Me dice y acaricia mi pelo.

"Hannibal, sabes que no puedo ir todos los días"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Me da pena, Hannibal"  
"Vente a mi casa mañana"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo ve. Te va a gustar" Me asegura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos, me alegra muchísimo que les agrade la historia!


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y Cecilia?

"Lo siento... Lo s-siento tanto, doctor" Cecilia me llora inmensamente estando colgada de manos en el sótano de su casa. Yo estoy con mi traje de plástico impermeable para hacer esto como se debe, a lo profesional.  
"Debiste pensarlo antes de ponerte a amenazarme, Cecilia" le digo sentado comiendo una sopa de "pollo".  
"¡Lo siento! ¡No le contaré a nadie! ¡Lo juro doctor!" Llora fuertemente con hipo, llora sin pena, con su cara roja, retorciéndose. Sabe que la voy a matar.  
Grita y grita.  
"Sé gentil y haz silencio, Cecilia. Estoy comiendo"

Tocan el timbre de la casa.

"Calla, Cecilia, a menos que quieras que duela más de lo necesario, cállate" Digo serio.  
Tocan de nuevo.  
"¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!"  
"Cecilia, no me gusta repetirme"  
"Por favor, déjame ir"  
"No, te haré asado. Acéptalo"  
Llora más y tocan de nuevo.

"Querida, ¿Sabes quién es Bruce Lee?"  
"¿Ah?"  
"¿Has oído hablar de Bruce Lee?" Digo terminando la sopa.  
"Ah... Creo... ¿No era japonés?"  
"No seas ignorante, Cecilia, era chino"  
"¿Y qué tiene que ver él conmigo?" Dice llorando.  
"Que él aprendió a no tenerle miedo a la muerte. Tú deberías abrazar a la muerte, porque va a venir por tí, Cecilia"  
"Púdrete. Ya me vale si me matas o no"  
"Oh, Cecilia..."

Su vientre lanza ríos rojos. Y llora más.  
"¿Segura que no te importa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Hannibal es todo un sinverguenza!


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se acuerdan de la sorpresa que Hannibal mencionó antes?

Toco el timbre 2 veces, Hannibal sale y me dice: "Feliz cumpleaños, Will" y me abraza.  
"Pasa"

Ya e la mesa le digo por el celular:  
"El estofado está buenísimo, gracias, Hannibal"  
"De nada, Will, come lo que quieras" me sonríe.

Tomo un poco más de vino.

Cuando ya terminamos, me dice:  
"Gracias por venir. Ven, la sorpresa está en mi cuarto, sígueme"  
Abre la puerta y...   
No puedo creerlo.

¡Es un piano de cola!

"Era de mi amigo Jack. Le conté sobre tí y me lo dió, él no sabe tocarlo. Disfrútalo"  
Me volteo y lo abrazo. Lloro cuando lo toco.

Hannibal me abraza y dice.  
"Es tuyo, algún día lo llevaremos a tu casa si quieres"  
Le niego con la cabeza. Quiero tocarlo aquí.  
Le alzo la ceja izquierda y apunto al piano.  
"Claro, Will, no tienes que pedir permiso, es touyo"

Y toco Wagner, emocionado.

"Iré a prepara la cena y a organizar algunos papeles. Te dejo para que toques" Y tranca la puerta.

Bueno, al parecer, me quedaré a dormir aquí según Hannibal. Los perros tienen suficiente comida, así que sí, me quedaré, supongo.


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dilema de Jack.

Cuando termino de arreglar todo, subo a ver a Will.  
Se quedó dormido en el sillón del cuarto, así que lo acomodo, lo arropo, y supongo que comeré solo esta vez. Está bien. Will debe de estar exhausto.

Todavía no le he dicho lo de Salvador. Que Salvador lo atropelló para escaparse con Alana, ya que Alana sentía pena por Will. Que yo lo descuarticé por odio. Ni me lo comí.  
No como carne podrida.

Sé que Alana se fue del Estado, y que nunca volvió. No le he dicho que soy el Destripador. Temo causarle un infarto o que me deje, ni le he dicho que Cecilia Reefer era el estofado de hoy. Que era hija de Marcus Reefer, mi más reconocido asesinato.   
No quiero perderlo. Así de simple.

Jack dice saber cuánto tiempo le queda de vida. Debe ser curioso u obstinante saber cuándo vas a morir. Si hay algo que pueda admirar de Jack, es que no se inmuta al decirlo, lo dice como si fuera el clima, así no más; claro, eso no significa que no sufra.

"Hannibal, mi esposa lo sabe. Pero ella no me dejó. Ya no hacemos el amor, sólo nos abrazamos y lloramos" dice tomando whisky sentado en mi oficina aquel día.

Jack sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien. Poderoso. Más que útil.  
"¿Y qué hay de tu prima?" Digo mirando el vaso de vidrio.

"Se mudó a Lisboa. No sé más de ella. ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Cómo la gente desaparece. Ella lo hizo tan fácil ¿sabes? Se pudo haber ido antes y no lo habría notado, pero ahora, que me pegó el sida, lo recuerdo cada vez que miro el espejo"

"Rompe el espejo"


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will despierta dentro el mundo que Hannibal pintó para él.

Despierto con un tremendo dolor de cuello, pero aún así, no abro los ojos. ¿Cuándo he dormido en muebles? ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Ah. Hannibal.  
Hannibal y el piano de cola.  
Dios... Babeé en toda la almohada. Trágame tierra.

¿Y cuándo me arropé? ¿Cuándo dejé de sentir frío?  
Abro los ojos. Me quito las lagañas y trato de quitar la saliva con las mangas de mi camisa. Dios.

Los rayos del sol tocan la cobija verde. Gracias, Hannibal.   
"Buenos días, Will" Me dedica Hannibal en una nota en la mesa de noches. Letra aguda hecha de tinta.  
"Estaré abajo, la comida ya está lista, siéntete libre de usar el baño cuando quieras, Will. Siempre atento, H"

Cuando bajo, comemos sopa de garbanzos, ya que son las 2 de la tarde. Sí. Dormí demasiado y no tenía tiempo para haberlo hecho antes. El doctor Lecter dice que no me preocupe, que esa era la idea. Venir a su casa para descansar.

Cuando ya estamos en el piano, me excuso con señas, busco la carta de Hannibal, le doy la vuelta y con un lápiz que tenía el doctor por ahí, le escribo:  
"Muchas gracias, Hannibal. De verdad. Se me había olvidado decírtelo" y se lo entrego.

Y Hannibal me abraza.


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POR FIN! DIOS MIO!

Y cuando el abrazo se extiende más de lo necesario, Will, con sus manos apoyadas en mi espalda, me toca 2 veces. Supongo que quiere que lo libere.  
Cuando lo suelto le digo: "No hay nada que agradecer, William. Sólo disfruta conmigo el hoy"

Y Will me ve con ojos bien abiertos y resume a tocar el piano.  
La complejidad de una canción es intangible, pero, sus manos expresan una confusión tremenda. Se puede saborear el deseo de sobrevivir en la canción. Will se concentra para no equivocarse.  
Me levanto sigilosamente, me le asomo por atrás, no se da cuenta. Abro mi boca.  
Le muevo el cuello de la camisa a la izquierda, "El lago de los cisnes" para y muerdo.  
Muerdo su redondo hombro como si no hubiera un mañana. Will sufre un espasmo repentino, al parecer.  
Me mira.

"Quedé con hambre" susurré.

Siempre he tratado de evadir las discusiones. El jaleo con alguien me causa náuseas, pero Will, al verlo así, sin trapos que lo cubran, me causa... un puntiagudo placer en mi piel.  
Will no hace ademanes de detenerme. Sólo observa.

"¿Estás nervioso?"  
Niega con la cabeza.  
"¿Es tu primera vez?"  
Tampoco.  
"¿Quieres esto?"  
Me besa.

¿Cómo Alana pudo abandonar esto?  
Es precioso.  
Todo.

Incluso cuando cierra los ojos por el dolor.  
Incluso cuando me mira cuando lo pongo entre mis piernas.

Incluso cuando se traga algo más que sus palabras.

Will parece mecánico, mas, me besa. Me besa mucho como si tratara de decirme algo.  
Nos cuesta respirar, eso lo sé.  
¿Pero qué me perdí?  
¿Qué no me está diciendo?

Así que muerdo un pezón y agarra mi cabello con fuerza y veo cerrar sus ojos, pero riendo.  
Ah... Le gusta que lo muerdan.  
Lástima que no ví cuando le mordí el cuello.  
Su cara debió haber sido...

Mis dientes persiguen su cuello.  
Su barbilla.  
Su oreja derecha.  
Su codo recién mordido.  
Su labio inferior

Y se acaba.

Cuando estamos recuperando el hilo de la realidad, me permito preguntarle:  
"Will, ¿Por qué no quisiste mirarme?" El susurro le recorre el lóbulo izquierdo.

Pone su cara de lado y llora despacio.  
Y ahí lo pierdo todo.

La cabeza me explota.  
Grito del dolor.  
El dolor es... imposible.  
Caigo de la cama.  
Esto no es un infarto. No me duele el pecho.  
Me duelen las sienes.  
Y allí, convulsionando en el piso, Will se dedica a plasmar sus ojos azules en mí, y dice:

"Auf Wiedersehen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA, AHA, AHA CÓMO LES QUEDÓ EL OJO?!


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Will habla, ¿Por qué calló cuando Hannibal le llamó?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, estaba finiquitando mi tesis. Fue un placer volver a escribir de nuevo, ojalá se repita! Gracias, de verdad!

Cuando llego al consultorio del doctor Jean Claude, recostamos a Hannibal en el mueble de siempre.  
"¿Cuán tardó esta vez?" me pregunta el doctor.  
"Casi un año, doctor" digo triste.

Hannibal parece plácido, pero cuando se despierte deberá de estar trastornado.  
"¿Doctor, tiene una grabadora?" Me rasco la cabeza.  
"Claro, agente Graham", me la pasa.  
"Necesito estar a solas con él, doctor"  
"Por supuesto, agente, cualquier cosa me avisa"  
"Está bien, eso será todo, gracias"

Tuve que esperar una hora para que se despertara ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que pasar por esto?

"Will" gruñe bajamente.  
Lo miro.  
¿Desde cuándo lo he amado?¿Desde cuándo soy un policía corrupto?

"Will... ¿Qué pasó?" parpadea varias veces, tratando de verme mejor.  
"No, Hannibal... No quiero que me hable" digo molesto y herido.  
"¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar?" se soba el cuello.  
"Desde el momento que salí del vientre de mi mamá, Hannibal; y déjame decirte algo, ésta, ha sido la más interesante de tus ficciones" digo muy serio.  
"¿Pero de qué hablas?"  
"Tuviste que verme llorar una vez para que pasara de nuevo"  
"¿Pero qué---" y empieza el dolor punzante de nuevo en el asesino y grita.

Dejo que se le pase.  
Y lastimado.  
Y abatido.  
Me mira con ojos fuera de foco y me confiesa:  
"Lo recuerdo todo"  
Y abre y cierra la boca tantas veces que desespera.  
Se ahoga en el mar de palabras que ahora sabe.

"Ésta ha sido la décima cuarta vez que el paciente número 26 ha sufrido de ataques. Grabación número 46" le digo a la grabadora.  
"Will"  
"Ésta vez, yo, William Graham de 29 años de edad, fui mudo, pianista, indeciso y apegado a una mujer.  
Tuve tres perros y murió uno. Hannibal era psiquiatra en la policía y desarrolló afecto hacia mí, de nuevo.  
Sigue agonizando de dolor cada vez que me ve llorar.  
Cree que la difunta Alana Laguna fue mi novia"

"¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que apague la grabadora?" digo cortante.  
"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no viví en una ficción mía?"  
"Hace 11 meses y medio" y apago la grabadora.

"Will"  
"Escucha, no tenemos tiempo. Jean Claude está afuera esperando. Hannibal, te amo, pero no sé lo que me pasa contigo. Por qué estoy molesto contigo. Cada vez que me ves llorar vuelves a la realidad porque te acuerdas de la primera vez que lloré ante tí.  
¿Te acuerdas de Cecilia? A la niña autista que mataste. Ahí estaba yo, atrás de las cortinas y lloré, después me viste; me ocultaste tanto la verdad que te dió un ataque psicológico y colapsaste.  
Creíste al despertar, que era tu jefe y que te habías desmayado en el trabajo. No, no me dejes de escuchar, sé que te gusta oír esto cada vez, te gusta verme nervioso. La segunda vez, mataste a tu novia Alana y a su amante, Salvador; en un ataque de ira que agarraste, me lo confesaste. Lloramos juntos y me violaste en tu casa.  
Y recuerda, Hannibal, que Cecilia fue tu primer caso, y sólo bastó verme llorar para que volvieras. ¿Me sigues?" digo apurado.

Asiente.

"Bien. Sé que te importo y lo sé en todas las ficciones, me describes como si fuera un regalo y las escribes en el registro" saco un cuaderno negro.

"Que llamas diario, tan afeccionadamente" pongo el cuaderno abajo.

"Marcus Reefer y Cecilia Reefer murieron por tu vanidad carnívora. Alana y Salvador murieron por tu venganza.  
Sí, Salvador habrá tratado de atropellarte, pero no era para que pusieras, en esta ficción tan colorida, que me había atropellado a mí, no. Vivías las ficciones en el sótano de mi casa. Inventaste a Jack"  
Respiro hondo. Busco un vino en el refrigerador de Jean Claude y tomo vino. "Te alimentaba, y te veía sufrir solo. ¿Sabes? nadie preguntaba por tí. Eres un muerto"

"¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que tomé vino?"  
Y Hannibal sólo me mira atento. Trago.

"SÍ, yo tampoco" Mentí.

"Y decir que Jean Claude era un investigador privado, verdaderamente, me impresionó ¿Sabes qué molesta? Tener que editar tu diario, Hannibal. Editarlo para que no sepan que eres el Destripador de Chesapeake. Siempre describes la sangre y la carne de manera tan, no sé, me causa tanta elación que no aguanto y me masturbo"  
Río. Y río más. Veo a Hannibal y me ve con ojos comprensivos. Orgulloso de vivir tales ficciones, de mí.

"Sí, Hannibal. Lo disfruto. Cada vez que te pasa esto. Cada vez que te olvidas de mí. Pobre Jack, al oír mi descripción, debió sentir pena ajena en la ficción. Oh, Hannibal, nadie sabe esto" le susurro en el oído y le lamo el oído, pues él no se mueve, sólo respira y parapadea.

"No puedo esperar, Hannibal, y esa es la verdad, pues---"

"Pues te amo cada día más" Me termina.  
Pero con cariño.  
Como siempre yo lo termino.

"Hannibal, sabes que recuerdas" Asiente.

"Acuérdate. El golpe que te dió el carro de Salvador, te dejó ese efecto. Ese loop eterno. Y he de imaginar que todas tus historias deben de aparecer, al menos, nosotros como unas constantes. Jack y su familia serían las variables. Yo cambiaría tu diario por uno idéntico en cada caso, aprendería a actuar, a moldearme a tí, a ser tuyo" Le respondo quieto a Hannibal, el hombre que ha cambiado su sexualidad por mí.  
"Y déjame decirte que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, amor, porque siempre te desgloso bien, siempre pones mi infancia a un nivel de exposición insoportable para mí, imagínate. Pero mis detalles, Hannibal, son siempre los mismos ¿no?"

Con la boca abierta, asiente. Sí se acuerda, lo sé.  
"Y te digo, tienes una voz que te favorece, amigo mío. Pero, Jean Claude ¿Cómo hace esto? ¿Siempre va a acceder?" dice curioso.

"Le pago bien por su silencio y profesionalidad, aunque él no sabe que eres el Destripador, él sabe que sufres de ataques de amnesia, esquizofrenia y paranoia severos" digo con la mirada abajo.

Hannibal se me acerca y me besa la frente.  
"Todo lo que haces por mí y todo lo que sufro por tí, valen la pena para mí" Y esa fue la décima cuarta vez que Hannibal lloró para mí.

No puedo decirle nada. Nunca puedo. Ahora sí soy mudo.

"¿Cuándo empezará de nuevo?" dice desesperado.

"No lo sé, lieben, no lo sé".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier duda, la responderé con mucho gusto!
> 
> (Por cierto, sé que Chesapeake queda en Virginia, Estados Unido de América, pero es que me gusta cómo suena!)  
> lieben= mi amor, en alemán.
> 
> Siempre trato de plasmar bien lo que pienso. Ya yo sabía que tanto silencio de Will era algo raro.  
> Aquí, ambos pierden.  
> Pero se sienten ganadores.  
> ¿Acaso no es eso lo que vale?  
> ¿Sentirse vivo entre tanta muerte? Yo creo que sí.  
> No sé tú.
> 
> El final está inspirado en el mejor final de todos los tiempos: el de Trance.
> 
> Trance es una película inglesa protagonizada por James McAvoy y Rosario Dawson. Dirigida por Danny Boyle. VEANLA!


End file.
